


The Jacket

by TiredandBiAlltheTime (cantkeepupwithmyfeels)



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Attachment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i know this isn't how things work, ish, kon doesnt exactly exist, so technically no character death, weird point in the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/TiredandBiAlltheTime
Summary: Tim finds a leather jacket in his closet that hes never seen before.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> notdeadyet09 on tumblr asked me for hurt/comfort and this is all i could really come up with

He's pretty sure its Jason's at first glance. Though he's not exactly sure why Jason's jacket would be in _his_ closet but with the amount of people in the manor, stranger things have happened. Its a nice black leather jacket but nothing Tim really gives a second thought to at first.

In fact, its a few months later before he even looks at it again. Dick had invited him out to the movies with him, Damian and Wally and he wasn't about to miss that train wreck. Going through the closet looking for a thick hoodie to protect him from Gotham's December chill, his hands brushed the jacket, causing him to pause. He contemplated a moment before pulling it out. If it was Jay's they could always stop by his apartment so he could drop it off. However, the thought was brushed off almost as soon as he took it out. It felt worn and well loved under his finger tips, and for the first time he noticed the spikes on the shoulders. While that didn't disqualify it from being his older brother's by any means, the giant S-sheild patch on the back definitely did. He ran his thumb over the bottom of the patch idly. It looked hand-made and a strange familiarity settled in his chest, making it ache but for the life of him he couldn't place it. Tim wasn't sure how long he stood there just staring at the patch but it was long enough that Dick's voice calling his name startled him.

"Coming!" He called, pulling the jacket on without any real reason why. It was a little big on him and smelt of leather and earth and sunshine and strangely enough, cinnamon. It made him pause again, that tight feeling in his chest returning. It made him think of the Kent's kitchen. He shook it off as Dick called for him a second time. His oldest brother raised an eyebrow as he finally came out of the room but grinned.

"Nice jacket." Dick said and chuckled seeing the patch. He clapped Tim on the back and continued with conspiratorial wink. "Just don't let B catch you wearing it."

Tim rolled his eyes and ignored the look the Demon gave him as he came out of his own room. "Lets get going."

The movie was shit and Damian spent most of the night being a nuisance, getting in Dick and Wally's way whenever they tried to be affectionate with each other (mostly because the youngest knew the speedster was still a little afraid of him and found it amusing). Overall it was a pretty good night and other than a couple more compliments from Dick and Wally, the jacket was mostly ignored.

\------------

The next time Jason was at the Manor, Tim asked him how to take care of leather. Because, if he was honest, he found himself wearing the jacket almost every day. He couldn’t quiet place it (in fact his mind just got fuzzy when he tried, that was probably worth some sort of investigation if possible) but it felt _right_ to wear it. Possible threat aside, if he was going to wear it, he should know how to take care of it properly. But when he asked, Jason just raised an eyebrow and looked over to Dick as if Tim had just asked him if he could bum a cigarette off him. Dick shrugged.

"Timmy got a new jacket." He said simply. And that wasn't quiet right but Tim didn't feel the need to correct him.

"You know Replacement, the biker look doesn't look as good on twinks as you think." Jay jeered and Tim ran through the pros and cons of killing him again and seeing if it stuck this time. He decided against it when he started giving him detailed instructions on how to and how often to care for the jacket. And then offered to take him to get what he needed. His brothers were okay sometimes.

At some point he just started wearing the jacket around the house just because he could. Duke told him he kind of looked like a kid playing dress up with how much it contrasted with his normal style but he had just shrugged it off. Bruce didn't say anything about the patch, though there was some glimmer of recognition in his eyes when he first saw it. It was gone just as quickly.

After a while, to Tim's dismay, the scent of earth, sunshine and cinnamon seemed to fade. He didn't know why, but he cried when he finally couldn't smell it anymore. He hadn't cried that hard since the night his father died. He fell asleep that night dreaming of bright smiles and the feeling of weightlessness.

Tim didn't know where the damn jacket came from and deep down he knew that should bother him. But wearing it felt like home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494348) by [yellowrooster_podfic (yellowrooster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster/pseuds/yellowrooster_podfic)




End file.
